The Second Omega, a True Destruction of Two
by EliseNoeel
Summary: A story of twin mutents who have a famous father and have to choose sides. their relationship is already shaky what happens when one startes to gain different powers over time and is rumored to be the second OMEGA. Lemons maybe


The Second Omega, a True Destruction of Two.

Prolog:

The time stuck in the car with my mother and her boyfriend was almost to the point of being unbearable. Not to add that my sister had been ignoring all of us as soon as we left for our grandma's house in Adkins Oklahoma. Good ole car ride with a broken family is all I needed at the moment add my splitting head aches and I'm having a hell of a good time. I missed OSU and all my friends, I missed all the time I had away from these people.

"Sade, Sable look at this bridge coming up!" My mother cooed pointing at an old P.O.S bridge coming up.

"Oh Bryan isn't it lovely?

"Yeah, darling it is." Bryan replied apparently sharing the interest with my mom.

"Please don't tell me that we are about to drive over that thing!" Sable moaned. The car came to a stop at the start of the bridge and my mom and Bryan got out.

"Come on girls" Bryan said as Sable and I stayed in the car" Mom walked to Sable's window and hissed in a low voice which made us get out of the car in a hurry.

The bridge was old and didn't look like it could hold us let alone a car. My mother was swooning over it taking pictures "oooo-ing" and "Ahhh-ing" for once me and Sable did something alike we rolled our eyes. I looked over the side and looked at the drop down to a flowing river.

"God, I didn't know we were that far up" I gasped. The drop was at least 50 feet most likely more.

"Let's get a family picture" Bryan shouted as he sat up the tripod and snapped the camera" Sable scoffed and flicked her lip ring.

"You call this a family?"

"Sable Emil!" my mother snapped.

We lined up by our mom as Bryan pressed the button and hurried to his place beside my mom. And the board under us gave in and we all fell through.

Chapter One.

All I remember are the screams and then the shot of pain that went through my temples and threw me into a haze, then the screaming stopped and Bryan's voice shot out.

"What the hell" panic in his voice then my mother's?

"Sable is that you?"

"No, Its Sade" She answered

"What do you mean its Sade? What the hell is she doing" Bryan's voice shouted. I knew what was happening the pain always meant that that the strange power came back. The power that I shut away years ago, the power to move things with my mind and I knew that if I opened my eyes that whatever that power was doing was going to stop. I suddenly felt my mother's arms on me.

"Sade open your eyes" She said calmly

"No, it will all stop if I do" I said in an outwards gasp.

"Sade, baby listen to me I won't let us fall." I pulled my eyes into a frown

"But?"

"Mom, its dropping she is about to pass out" Sables voice said frantically

"Sade baby I got us let go!" And with that I opened my eyes. And we were suspended in midair about 30 feet in midair. Bryan was passed out but still floating.

"Mom?" She smiled and raised her hands and we rose with them until we were safe on the ground above what would have been our death. I was panting hard and almost to the point of passing out.

"Sable, how did you not pick that up?" My mother asked my twin

"Don't know she must have just developed it. I would have known if she would have had it 4 years ago when we lived together." I looked at them talking to each other like it was an ever day occurrence that my mother and I can keep people suspended in midair and that my mother can lift us.

"Can someone please tell me what the in the hell just happened since you want to talk about it like this is an everyday thing." My mother looked at me beaming

"You my dear are a Mutant like your sister and myself." For a moment there I thought I was going to panic but then a relief came over me.

"So it runs in the family?" My mother nodded

"I am a Myokinetic, meaning that I can adapt to Kinetic abilities like yours and I can manipulate the mind, to an extent"

I looked at Sable

"And you?"

"I can tell if there is another mutant is around and that mutants power and power level. Oh and I have these" She held up her hand and claws formed I gasped and covered my mouth. Sable was pleased with my reaction.

"How long have you had these powers?" Sable smiled

"I got the claws when I was five and then the other power at nine" In a way I was hurt at that age we shared everything

"And why didn't you tell me?" Sable looked at mom.

"We didn't tell you because we didn't know if you would have the mutant gene or not and as the years went on and you didn't develop any we decided to keep it from you so you wouldn't feel left out." My mom smile sadly.

"Well I developed them alright I just didn't want you to think I was a freak." Sable frowned

"How old were you?" She asked

"11 when I got my first head ache. Then a few months after that when I made my first object move, I didn't say anything because that's when all the mutants were coming out and getting in trouble and trying to cure themselves. I didn't want you to turn me in and make me get tested on. So I pushed it back into my mind." Sable frowned even harder.

"I still should have been able to sense it. A power that big in our house" My mom opened her mouth to speak when a loud BANG sounded and we all ducked. Bryan stood behind and open passenger side door of the small Honda civic holding a hand gun.

"Freaks!" He yelled

"I knew it, you are freaks! I knew I wasn't seeing things when that little monster brat got mad and her nails grew I knew that something was up!" Another shot rang out and the bullet was heading for my mom. She waved her hand and the bullet shot over into the field next to us.

"Bryan, Honey lets calm down now and be rational." My mom spoke calmly

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Don't tell me what to do I'm turning you in!" My mother's brow lowered and her face grew dark. With another flick of her hand the gun was out of his hand and then another swift motion he was in front of her face.

"Don't you ever threaten my children!" Fear was in the man's eyes

"Now sleep" Bryan's lids sagged until he was asleep. She laid the man on the side of the road and barked at us to get into the car.

"Girls we are leaving Oklahoma. I can't erase memories so he will remember everything and he'll come looking for us."

"Where are we going?" Sable and I asked in unison.

"A safe haven for mutants, New York"

Sable laughed.

"You are kidding right? That is the worst place for mutants."

"I'm taking you girls to the Xavier Institute for higher learning!"

The car stopped in front of an immaculate house that was almost castle like. My mother pushed the intercom and waited for a voice.

"State your business." The intercom buzzed

"I am Ellia Saville I'm here to see the Professor." The gate opened and my mother speed through. As we drove to the house we could see other mutants like us using their powers. One girl was shooting fireworks out of her fingers another shooting something from his chest and was all silver. Sable was glued to the window gasping and excited.

Walking into the house I felt small there were kids running around from age 7 to my age. A lady with white hair to the middle of her back greeted us.

"Hello, my name is stor—Stealer?" My mother smiled

"Storm good to see you" The woman embraced my mother in a tight hug!

"It has been too long, I haven't seen you since" The woman cut off midsentence and her face gravened

"We thought you were dead!" My mother placed her hand on the woman's face.

"Storm these are my twin girls Sade and Sable. They both have the X-gene!"

"You must be proud"

"Yes very! You know I had to send them to the very place I learned the best of the best" Storm nodded.

"Well the professor is in a meeting at the moment he will be right with you" She gave my mother one last hug and left.

"Mom, you grew up here?" Sable asked baffled

"Yes, Storm was one of my very dear friends and.."

'Why did she think you were dead? " I cut her off. She snapped her head over to me

"You heard that?" I nodded and she exhaled slowly

"We were on a mission and I got caught, they tried to save me but I couldn't let them risk their lives so I tapped into one of their kinesis powers and pushed their plain into the air. I was captive for two years and then I met your father. He was the only one who showed me kindness as he cared for me. We fell in love but when I saw a chance to escape even though I knew it would hurt him I did. That was 20 years ago. And then I found out I was pregnant with you girls it was a blessing." My mom looked up from us as a tall man with highly outdated side burns and I cigar in in mouth stalked by.

"Wolverine?" The man stopped and looked at her blinking a few time like he was trying to blink away I false vision.

"Steal? Is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me!" The man rushed over and wrapped my mom in his arms

"Wow, it's been what 18 years since I've see you? Are these the girls?"

"Yep, that's them 19 years old going on 50 they think they are so grown." The man walked up to sable and looked at her.

"Man you have your fathers eyes, which one are you?"

"Sable" my sister answered

"And your power?" She flashed her claws and smiled

"And I know that your whole body has metal in it" The man smiled and then glanced at me

"You are your mother made over with those jade green eyes, Sade right" I nodded

"And your power?" My mom chimed in

"She is your next Jean! She can move things with her mind" My mom smiled proudly the man went to speak and I cut him off

"You said you knew my father?" The man's eyes were hard on me

"Yes, he was and still is…" he paused

"My brother."


End file.
